


versus

by tabine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabine/pseuds/tabine
Summary: — on facing the world, growing up, and the things still yet to pass: a collection of pretentiously vague and mildly bittersweet headcanons and character-relationship studies.





	1. round one

> **_round one_ — the one where neji finds himself with an opportunity for a rematch against naruto**
> 
> What originally started as a silly tumblr text post here featuring personal headcanons with regards to potential rematches between certain _Naruto_ characters based on their data book information became fully-fledged mini-fics, when I realized that some of those match-ups actually had a lot of potential in terms of story and character development and the like. That being said, updates to this collection will be incredibly sporadic, at best, and probably won't be terribly long or eventful, as they’ll be used as a way to explore character arcs and development and certain stylistic elements to writing instead. 
> 
> Also! Feel free to let me know if there's a particular match you'd be interested in seeing, and i'll definitely consider exploring it in the future!
> 
> 11122016 | 155 

## —

Neji loses again.

He's smiling all the same, though, despite the bruises and fatigue and the thin trickle of blood that runs down the side of his face, when Naruto offers him a hand, accepting it with pride and grace, and what might just be a hint of vague approval. It is such a far cry from the jaded little boy he'd met all those years ago — the one who had clipped his own wings and caged himself in hate and despair, and consigned to himself to such a sad and lonely fate — that Naruto can't help but smile.

(Things have changed a lot, he thinks, since Neji had first made the choice to _fly_.)

"I trust you to defend hinata-sama with your life," Neji says quietly, then, laying a pale, calloused hand on Naruto's shoulder for the briefest of moments before turning away. "You have my blessing, and my thanks — congratulations."


	2. round two

 

>   
>  **_round two_ — the one where neji finally accepts lee's challenge, and the two face each other as equals**
> 
> All I want is for Team Guy to be happy — and, admittedly, maybe some more Neji and Lee brOTP shenanigan in my life, okay.
> 
> 11122016 | 254

## —

There is no clear winner at the end of their battle, nor is there a decisive loser; when all is said and done, they merely sit together in the ruins of their old training field, and all is laid bare between them.

"I am glad to be your rival," Neji finally murmurs, after many long moments of silence, and the naked gratitude in his voice takes even Lee by surprise.

"You always have been," he replies a heartbeat later, and grins. "But next time, i shall not hold back!"

Neji turns to him, his expression one of mild curiosity, and there is a hint of amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth, now, as he raises one dark and elegant brow, that had not been there before. "Oh?"

"Tenten made it very clear that I was to give you no serious injuries before the wedding," Lee admits, almost sheepishly, "and so I respected her wishes, in order to prevent myself from doing anything that might make our youthful lotus wilt."

"Is that so?" Neji's smile widens almost imperceptibly, and there is now a hint of fond warmth in his eyes when he looks upon Lee. "I look forward to our rematch, then – after the honeymoon, of course."

And Lee grins again, wraps an arm around Neji's shoulders and pulls him close. "I shall certainly defeat you, my eternal rival!" he all but shouts, and it's all Neji can do not to wince.

"Perhaps," he responds vaguely, though he does not pull away. "Perhaps."


End file.
